turneytimerealityseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
TTRS Challenge 38: Cutthroat
Cutthroat is the 38th season of the TTRS Franchise. The season is directly subsequent to Legends of the Hidden Temple 2. Cutthroat took place in Prague, Czech Republic with a total of 30 former cast members from the TTRS Franchise competing, along with several cast members new to the series. This season featured three teams of 10, each with 5 veterans and 5 rookies/one-timers. The winning team earned safety while the two losing teams had to vote two people to go and compete in the Gulag. The losers of the Gulag are eliminated from the game with the cycle continuing until a designated point. In the end, players had to rely on their teams to win this game. Production and Casting The season was announced during the Legends of the Hidden Temple 2 reunion. Applications for Cutthroat started the following the LOTHT 2 reunion on May 2, 2016. Applications were open for 9 days after a total of 43 applications were received. The cast was announced on May 11, 2016. A total of 15 Veterans, 3 One Timers, and 12 Rookies were selected to compete. The competitors competed in their first mission on May 15th, 2016. Format This season of The Challenge features a brand new format, consisting of three teams — Red vs. Blue vs. Grey. Players were asked to rank each other based on who they wanted on their team. The three players with the highest averages — Absol (Legends of the Hidden Temple), Ethan000 (The Duel 2), and RShowFreak (Big Brother- Battle of the Rookies) — were chosen as the team captains. Those three selected players, alternating between veterans and rookies, until each team was split evenly — five veterans and five rookies on each team. The three teams will participate in numerous challenges (sometimes called "missions"), which are followed by an elimination challenge, known as the "Gulag." The team who wins a challenge will receive a cash prize of $20,000 to be banked in their team bank accounts, as well as winning immunity from the Gulag. The two losing teams will then be forced to choose one player of each tier from their own teams for possible elimination. Each player will cast secret votes to decide which two veterans and two rookies will battle in same-tier Gulags. The winning players will rejoin their respective teams and stay in the game for a chance at a share of $120,000, while the losing players will be eliminated from the game. In the event a vote is tied, a run-off vote is conducted. If the run-off does not resolve the tie, the player going into the Gulag from the opposing team selects any (same-tier) member of the other team to send to the Gulag. Cast | | |} Gameplay 'Challenge Games' * Czech Where You Are: In this mission, the team captains were asked to divide their team into 5 pairs, however they felt fit. After that, each round, pairs were assigned a hiding place somewhere in the city of Prague. During the round, players had to vote for the hiding place they wanted to search. The three hiding places that were searched the most during a given round were considered "found" and the pairs hiding in those places were eliminated. This process continued until only one team was left standing or four rounds had elapsed. If there was no winner after four rounds, the team that was searched the least throughout the entire mission won. ** Winners: Gray Team * Czech Across The World: Players from each team are suspended upside down from ropes in front of the Průmyslový palác in Prague, and have to transfer country names (in alphabetical) from one end of a course to another by swinging toward their team members, and having their teammates place the country names on a board. The team that transfers the most country names wins. ** Winners: Blue Team Category:Seasons Category:MTV Challenges